defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Xarantaur
Xarantaur is an Undead Rogue currently in service of Audacity in their ongoing battle in Icecrown Citadel. Biography Xarantaur does not remember much of his childhood. In fact he does not remember much of his life as a living person. What is left of his memory before he succumbed to the undeath plague is little and he can only remember small fragments. Xarantaur recalls growing up in the lush rolling plains of Tirisfal Glades; Orphaned at a young age he taught himself how to survive on the streets. Due to the lack of control of his temper he got involved in fights and most of the time this ended with him spending the night in the city prison cells, At least there he had a warm place to sleep and some food. A day that changed his life forever was about to occur. During an adventure into the Night webs hollow in search of some gold and treasure Xarantaur came across a young Prince Arthas testing his might on the Night web Matriarch. The paladin clearly lacked the power to take down such a powerful adversary, Rushing in as the young boy was about to be killed he proceeded to assist Arthas in defeating the Matriarch. Arthas thanked him for the help and asked him to a company him back to Lordaeron. Reluctantly Xarantaur agreed and followed, during the walk back to the city Arthas was intrigued and started asking questions, not being rude to the young prince Xarantaur obliged and answered all his questions. Upon entering the throne room Arthas told his father King Terenas about his victory over the matriarch, He introduced Xarantaur and spoke of how he saved his life. Terenas took Xarantaur aside and asked him if he would consider becoming Arthas' personal guard and to make sure that the young prince did not die through-out the rest of his training. After that his memory is blank and he recalls nothing of watching over Arthas during his training. Xarantaur retired once Arthas' training was complete & he left for the shores of Northrend. Years later Xarantaur served as an advisor to King Terenas. There is one moment in time that to this day still haunts Xarantaur's shattered memory. He remembers the day that Arthas returned triumphant from the shores of Northrend. He can still see it boldly in his memory the moment in which Arthas slew his father with frostmourne in the throne room. To this day he can still see the blood stained floor every time he walks across the throne room to enter the Undercity. Once the undeath plague was upon Lordaeron death came quickly for Xarantaur. Risen as a minion of the scourge he spent years as a mindless ghoul. Then came the day in which Sylvanas managed to break the Lich Kings control, She freed herself and as many she could. Banding together they became the forsaken. Xarantaur was captured by the Scarelt Crusade & tortured relentlesly by James Vishas the Scarlet's most cruel interrogator after managing to break this restraints he espaced & spent the rest of his days fleeing the scarlet crusade. It was these encounters with the scarlet crusade that he learnt to survive, Slipping into the shadows and eliminating them one by one was quicker & quieter and a lot easier than drawing attention to himself. Over time he became a stealthy assassin able to take out more than one scarlet at a time. He made a vow that he would not rest until every scarlet crusade member lay dead at his feet. Xarantaur spent the next few years honing his skills and assassinating the scarlet crusades top members in the eastern kingdoms. It was he who slew Taelan Fordring in Hearthglen; his appetite for revenge grew with every high ranking officer he killed. Once he learnt of the scarlet crusades plans to expand into Northrend he knew where his destiny lay. Travelling to the Undercity he boarded the next zeppelin to Vengeance Landing. It was there he joined the Hand of Vengeance. Xarantaur was ordered to report to Venomspite in Dragonblight, it was there he learned of the Onslaught's plans to create a “new Hearthglen”. Xarantaur knew he could not allow this to happen and swore that he would take down High General Abbendis & anyone else who got in his way out with his own hands. After spending months of recon and infiltrating the base at night and scouting the best way around he found the location ofGeneral Abbendis. He had to take out her officers first one by one, each one he killed Xarantaur grew closer and closer to the moment he would confront Abbendis. The job was done all that was left now was to face General Abbendis herself, Xarantaur knew this was his destiny. This was the moment and he knew he had to be careful, Abbendis would be his greatest adversary and the fight would most likely see him perish, He had to prepare. After weeks of preparing his gear and checking he had everything, he was finally ready for his greatest challenge. In the dead of night he crept into the Scarlet Onslaught base of New Hearthglen as he had done many a time. Successfully evading the guards he made his way into the room where Abbendis was waiting. Quietly sneaking up on Abbendis from behind he grabbed his garrotte and put Abbendis in a choke hold. He pulled the garrotte so tight around her neck he could feel the wire slicing into her neck. Even with all his strength he could only just feel her slowly loosing her grip of consciousness, but just as she was about to pass out one of Abbendis’ bodyguards who was on patrol & unknown to Xarantaur entered the room, Charing in he wrestled Xarantaur free from his grip and threw him across the room. Xarantaur shocked & irritated by the turn of events was prepared for this, He grabbed a smoke bomb attached to his belt and threw it as his feet, disappearing into the shadows he snuck up on the bodyguard and using his ever sharp blade he slit this throat. Watching the guard gargle to death on his own blood was somewhat enjoyable for him. By now Abbendis was up on her feet and had regained her composure. Xarantaur readied his blades and without hesitation he charged in. Abbendis was much stronger than he had presumed, In fact she was so strong that with a single kick to his chest she managed to knock him clean off his feet and sent him sliding across the marble floor. Xarantaur regained his breath and got back up, the fight lasted what seemed like hours. Abbendis would not relent, he was growing weak. He knew he had to slay her for once it was done he could rest and his mission against the Scarlet Crusade would be complete. Xarantaur gained the upper-hand he slipped behind her and stabbed Abbendis in the kidney several times, severely crippling her. In a last ounce of strength she swung her sword spinning her around and connecting with Xarantaur’s ribcage shattering several ribs and puncturing a lung. Both of them crippled and dying Xarantaur watched as the world slowly faded and grew dark. Abbendis clutching her side stumbled to her feet and stood over him. Shutting his eyes and mumbling for her to get it over with he waited. He heard the sound as Abbendis raised her sword but nothing happened, there was a loud twang sound and then a thud, Abbendis stumbled forward and slumped over dead. Confused he looked over to his side and saw that an arrow had felled her, He lay there for several seconds but it seemed like eternity. He heard footsteps across the marble floor and to his surprise saw a young female blood elf hunter standing over him. Helping him to his feet she bandaged the wound and asked if he could walk without her assistance, he nodded wincing in pain. Xarantaur enquired as to why the blood elf had helped him & asked her name, the quirky blood elf revealed that her name was Schizont. She explained that she had been in the area searching for an elusive companion to tame, during which time she heard a fight and investigated. It appeared that Schizont had arrived not a moment to soon and saved his life. This was the beginning of newly forged friendship. Xarantaur stumbled over to Abbendis’ corpse where he carved his name into her forehead. Cackling manically he stumbled & limped across the room with Schizont and her trusted pet wolf Gregg following. After his fight with Abbendis & the Scarlet Onslaught in tatters, Xarantaur decided to retired his greatest victory now nothing but a memory. He spent the rest of his days roaming around seeking adventure until he heard news that the Ashen Verdict had breached the doors of Icecrown Citadel. Gathering his equipment he came out of retirement and sought out a group of individuals who were like minded. Eventually he found himself teaming up with The Luminous Path but this was short lived after several minor disputes they decided it was best to parted ways. Roaming around Dalaran one day Xarantaur bumped into and old Druid friend named Hagi. Hagi introduced Xarantaur to Audacity. Feeling this was the place for him, He has since lent his services to them. Death Xarantaur's death is still being written, I will have it up as soon as its ready. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Rogues Category:Forsaken Category:Males